barbielintdfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript: Oh How Campy, Too
(Opening Theme) --Barbie and her sisters are camping-- Chelsea: "Roughing it" is really fun! --Barbie, Skipper and Chelsea are in the jacuzzi of their R.V-- Barbie: Well this isn't exactly "roughing it" Chelsea. I wonder how Stacie's doing out there? --Stacie is putting up her tent and reading the insructions-- Stacie: "And finally, tighten with a Schnogen wrench"... --Stacie finding the Schnogen wrench in her bag-- Stacie: Where is the Schnogen wrench?! Ugh! They always forget something! Stacie (on couch): I'm earning my camping badge, there are 3 things I have to do: build a fire, find food and spend the night in a tent by myself. Stacie: Maybe it'll work any way? --Then a butterfly landed on top of her tent. The tent fell down-- Skipper: Yo Stacie! --Then the R.V.'s jacuzzi went in the R.V.-- Skipper: We're all getting mani, petties in the camper salon, sure you don't wanna join us? Stacie: I need to do ''real ''camping. Skipper: Hey! We're really camping! After this, we're gonna watch a movie about the woods in the big screen. --Stacie looks at the camera and thinks Skipper has no idea about real camping-- Skipper(on couch): My idea of "roughing it",-holds her phone up in the air looking for signal- a hotel without high-speed wi-fi. --Stacie struggles to make a fire with 2 sticks-- Stacie: Ugh! How am I suppose to make a fire with plastic sticks? --Stacie throws the plastic sticks to a squirrelle-- Stacie: Ooh! Sorry Mr. Squirrelle. --The squirrelle throws back the sticks to Stacie and landed on her head-- Stacie: Ow! --looks at camera thinking "camping is hard"-- --Stacie bringing a bucket full of nuts and berries-- Stacie: Nuts and berries for dinner, yummy. --puts down bucket picks up knife and fork. Realizes nuts and berries in bucket are gone-- Stacie: What? Squirrelle: (laughs) --Then Stacie looks at the camera again looking sad-- --Barbie, Skipper and Chelsea are in the R.V. partying-- Stacie: (shivers) So hungry! So cold! Barbie: Wow Stacie! You're so brave to spend the night in the wilderness all by yourself! Stacie: Are you kidding? I love it out here! Couldn't been more cumfy! Barbie: You go Stacie! Such a trooper! I know that I... --Then something interuppted Barbie-- Barbie: Eeee! Cherries Jubilee for dessert! Stacie: Yup! Nothing like sleeping under the stars... --Then it rains-- Stacie: On a nice clear night. --Then someone opened an umbrella for Stacie-- Stacie: Barbie I need to do this on my- --Then Stacie saw a bear-- Stacie: Eeee! Bear! --Then the bear gave her the Schnogen wrench-- Stacie: The Schnogen wrench! Bear (on couch): I'm a Grizzly Scout. I'm trying to earn a badge for helping humans...or is it eating them? --Bear tightens Stacie's tent with schnogen wrench. They made a fire with just a press of a button on a remote. They want to go pee so they went behind the bushes, above them are air fresheners, Stacie gave the bear leaves but the bear has toilet paper. Bear opened door of oven in a tree, Stacie put corn and butter inside oven, when t was done, it made popcorn. They fell asleep-- Barbie, Skipper and Chelsea: (smelled) Bacon and Eggs! --Stacie was cooking bacon and eggs-- Barbie: Stacie, you did it! You earned your camping badge! --Then the bear got her helping humans badge-- --Barbie and sisters in jacuzzi-- Skipper: So Stacie, how'd you manage to camp out there by yourself? Stacie: Well...I did have a little help from a friendly bear. Chelsea: Yeah right! A bear? --Then Skipper realizes the camper was moving-- Skipper: Wait a sec, who's driving the camper? --The bear was driving the camper-- Stacie: She says she's earning her driving badge. Barbie, Skipper and Chelsea: Aaah! Bear: Roar! --honks horn--